Beneath dark waters
by Miss Momolo
Summary: A day of sneaking out of their responsibility in the Republic City turns out to be a shocking reveal Cheesy I know but I don't know how to do a summary But it's good. I pinky promise :D
1. Beneath dark waters

**A/N: if these are the readers following Sense then good but if you are from the readers who haven't read Sense previously this fic will come as a shocker. **

**I apologize for sounding so lame. **

The summer was warm that if you focus to one point in the distance you would see waves of heat dancing repeatedly in the horizon. Toph could only feel it, of course, but it didn't lessen the effect of burning skin under the sun's rays. Though the freezing cold water licking her skin did lessen the affect of the rise temperatures.

"I wonder what everyone is doing right in this instant." Toph said, manipulating the ground beneath her to be afloat. It was all Sokka's idea to sneak out of their duties at the Republic City and the hotness sizzling in the atmosphere to get some fresh air or fresh river dive out of their routines. Nevertheless, Toph accepted, figuring it'd be a chance she couldn't pass even though the others did. It wouldn't be a surprise if as she asked this the others were doing the same. But if Toph ever thought about it she would smile figuring they'd regret not joining them.

"Oh, I know," Sokka declared somewhere near her, "not here."

Then he started laughing hard and harder that Toph image that he was crouching from the pain that she started to laugh too. For a few seconds all you could hear was their voices horsed in creaking laughter.

"Uh," Toph complained. "My face muscles hurt."

Then they started to laugh again, uncontrollably. Toph knew she had to stop; too much of anything is not good, even if it means just a moment of joy. Toph took a deep breath then let it go along with the humor she had on. When silence was inedible she figured Sokka ended it too.

Toph stretched making small currents move. "Why didn't they come, anyways?"

There was a hesitation, which made her guess that he was trying to remember or recall what it was she was asking to explain. "Zuko said that he liked it when it was hot, I figure it comes with being a FireBender. Aang said that his responsibility was to the city and if Katara didn't come he wouldn't either. And Katara won't come because she said that she couldn't handle rivers or lakes while she was pregnant."

Toph huffed as she made an attempt to roll her eyes. "It's almost one hundred degrees out. I wouldn't pass this for the world."

Sokka shuffled in the water, when Toph heard a gasp she realized he took a dive. "So, why _did_ youcome?"

Toph made an effort to move towards Sokka feeling his vibrations in the river ground and Bending the earth towards him. "Didn't you hear what I said? It's almost one hundred degrees. You think I rather toast on metal on a crowdie office. Besides, the water is so clear I can drink from it." Toph shrugged as she cupped a handful of water and brought it to her mouth.

"In any case, I should confess I already used it as bathroom."

Toph widen as her hands dropped and she then spat the water from her mouth. "Oh, my God!"

Sokka chuckled, secretively. "I should also confess that I was lying."

"Ugh!" Toph stance herself then Earthbended Sokka, shooting him up in the air and not until she heard a gigantic splash did she smile, pleased with herself. From the distance she heard Sokka groan and she sneered even larger.

"What you did that for?" Sokka shouted from afar.

"Thought I save you from the contaminated water."

"But," Sokka hesitated, "that means that you risked you're life to save mine."

"Huh?" Toph can only say.

"You're standing in the middle of the 'contaminated' water."

Toph shrieked, realizing her mistake then sighed defeated. She could hear his snort from where she stood, and she just offered a smile and raised her hands in a defeated gesture. "You win, okay. Now can we go eat?"

"Sure," Sokka sounded much closer than he was before.

They ate in silence interchanging their meal. They both didn't say it but Sokka had more of an appetite for Earth Kingdom food and Toph had a crave for Water Tribe chow. She liked how it was totally different from what she was use to, from the hardness to the taste to the form and if she could see she'd guess that the color too. It was perfect. Best of all, it didn't resemble her native food in any way, because not like hers that represented the past and her home and the disabilities, his were new and challenging and it was like a piece of him, a beginning. She didn't say it, but in a way she wanted more.

They supposed that they had to wait an hour for their food to settle and for them to return to the river once more. So, Toph took the liberty in beginning the conversation. She started to talk about the Police Force of Metalbenders she created for the Republic City; how hard a task was to find Earthbenders who understood the possibility, probability and capacity of Metalbending; but that she knew somehow that it would be the best Force to ever be discipline or the best risk to be taken. Sokka added that the great City all of them manufactured was incredible. But it all started with Aang and it became their next topic to discuss. Then the indelible get together (A/N: I know it sounds stupid but I had a limit for the words) of him with Katara. "They took no time in reproducing after their wedding," Sokka remarked as usual. "Yeah, now she's having her third," Toph laughed. "Mind telling her to stop," Sokka joined.

Not until they stopped hooting their breaths out did they realized the hour had come and gone.

They started to stand. "Race you to the shore." Sokka declared.

Toph brushed sand from her knees as she huffed yet again. "Sokka, we're twenty-something years old, I think it's immature."

Toph felt him slump. "Yeah, guess you're probably right."

"Who said I wouldn't do it?" Toph grinned as she began to race, using her Earthbending to move faster but then a painful ache stabbed her in the abdomen. She pressed her stomach, choosing to ignore it and kept moving. She wasn't going to let this bother her, again. And when she reached mid way through the river did she stop because the ache had increased. She tried to keep her feet at the ground but she slipped and when she tried to find it she lost it again. The last word she heard before she drowned was: "You sore cheater!"

The water filling her lungs was stingingly hurtful and closing in on the pressure, begging for the air she couldn't give. She flapped her arms and feet but that only worsen the problem, making her sink in. Her Earthbending wasn't useful when she couldn't center herself on the ground and if she did it was for a mere second. Ironically, all her life flashed between her eyes but all she heard were voices and felt lost touches, the images were all black on black. But beneath dark waters the only thing that repeated itself was her past and her parents- that don't know what she'd done, don't know where she'd been or what she'd said or worst of all what she'd missed. Beneath dark waters the only thing repeating itself was Sokka and what he meant to her and the fact that she lost him before even drowning.

Something grabbed at her arms then pulled, making her head feel light as the force of the water was doing the inevitable on shaking her down. But then the air that circulated her lungs was so rich and new even if she haven't tasted it for just a few seconds that she gasp and spat the resting of the river out. And not until she heard him talk did she realize it was him who saved her.

"God, Toph are you okay?" Sokka's grip tightened around her arm and waist.

Toph coughed and gasped one more time. "That was not what had I planned."

Sokka sighed, irritated. "Geez, Toph can you say something less obnoxious? You scared the life out of me."

Toph offered a weak smile. "Look at the bright side: this time it wasn't Suki who saved my life from a possible drowning death." (A/N: this happened on an episode in which Toph thought it was Sokka.)

"What?" Sokka sounded insulted.

"That this time around you were the one who did the charity work."

"I never said it was that."

"But I think it is." Toph shifted.

Sokka was frozen stiff. "Toph, I never considered saving your life a community service." Toph puffed. "You're the most capable person I know. And if I made this is because I wanted to, because I care. I care about you"

Toph sighed, annoyed. "Can we move? I kinda want to go now."

But he didn't. Instead he turned her towards him, then caressed a hand to her neck until it reached the back of the head. The other hand did the same and then the pushed her forward until their lips met. In her head this was what she'd been waiting for so long and somehow she wanted it to never happen. Even more now when a cramp stabbed her abdomen again, reminding her of how impossible it is. If she could freeze time she would, and live in this moment forever but it seems that every time she took two steps toward possibility it just paced one million steps in front of her, though now as it takes one millions steps back to her she takes two steps behind.

And like this she takes two steps back from Sokka, fresh tears rolling down her eyes. "Sokka, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: :O shocker. I'm sorry for the readers obviously reading this fic who were desperate to find out what happened after Sense. I remind that this was old and I'm so embarrass of how poorly it went but I hope the newer stuff can make you guys feel better. **


	2. Undeniable secrets

**Undeniable secrets**- Togh and Sokka fan fiction. I do not own ATLA. SO this is the other part dated nine months after the pregnancy. Here I will amuse that she is a single mother. If There's grammar error please tell and if you know how too edit please share. REVIEW!

It has not been the greatest week or month for Toph, so Sokka has been told. Who said having a child was easy? Not that he would know, he doesn't have one. But Katara had been bringing this the whole day or so. She says is hard being a mother but was glad that she had Aang to help her, though it must be difficult for Toph having this job entirely on her shoulders. And so Sokka had decided since he is this good caring friend that he should help. And because he knows she would clearly protest this of him he brought his calming juice A.K.A cactus juice, which he cleverly (and somehow didn't know) sunk in his pelt long ago. He just had to pretend that he was there to see how she was doing.

Sokka knocked on the door once then waited, then again and waited. He was about to pound the door completely when a tired Toph opened the door. Her hair wasn't in its normal braid as it ran messy until it met ends on her breast; she still hadn't lost the baby weight as she wore a dirty white tank top and small green authentic Earthbender pants. Toph had bags under her eyes, exhausted. She was holding infant Lin in one arm as she yawned. "Hold your horses will ya?"

"Toph?" Sokka asked shocked. When Katara said it was bad, he never thought it was catastrophic.

"Sokka?" Toph said even though it wasn't a question. "What are you doing here?"

Sokka scratched his head. "Dropping by for a visit." Toph expression was blank. "And I brought milk and… other stuff."

Toph smiled as she waved him to enter. "Come in come in. What took you so long?"

Sokka stepped in to see an untidy house. There were cloths everywhere, and also dippers, bottles and dishes scatter around every place available. He immediately wanted to step out, he had only seen this in Katara's house with her previous babies but she somehow managed it under control. This was beyond recognition and knowing Toph this wouldn't be cleaned out any time soon.

"I know it's messy," Toph said after a while. "I just don't have the time-"

"It's okay," Sokka interrupted. "I feel at home."

Toph shrugged making Lin's eyes snap open and look around. "Good. Have a seat." She gestured to a small sofa Sokka wouldn't have guessed was there.

Sokka played with his pants as he tried to get rid of the awkward moment they were having. "So, how are things?"

Even though Toph didn't take long to answer Sokka sensed her hesitation. "Fine, fine. Things are fine. I'm fine, Lin's fine. We're just fine. And, um, you? How are things with you?"

"Fine. Fine." Sokka mimicked as his voice pitched. "I brought milk."

"You already said that." Toph said as she squinted but then her eyes grew in desperation as Lin started to cry. "Good thing too. She was getting hungry."

Toph started to stand from the sofa but Sokka grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "No. Let me." When Toph looked confuse he added. "I use to make milk for all of Katara's babies. This is not foreign to me."

He stood up and went to a counter where he had located the two containers earlier. Sokka searched for a bottle dispersed around the small area he was in. When he did, he rinsed the old contents and filled it with milk. Then he went back to Toph and sat down. (A/n: I don't know how to make milk for babies so I just wrote this)

Toph had her hands out expecting the bottle but Sokka shook his head even though he knew she didn't see him. "No. Let me." Before she said anything he added, again. "I also used to feed Katara's babies too. Why don't you go and get a shower or something? I got this."

Toph looked like she had been slapped in the face and was about to cry. "Are you sure? I can do this."

"I'm sure." Sokka answered firmly.

Toph sat up and carefully handed crying Lin to Sokka's strong arms. Wrapped around it her sobs started to fade as he started rocking her. When she didn't make a sound he gently introduced the bottle in her small mouth. "Everything's fine Toph you can go."

Toph nodded and quickly left.

As Sokka held Lin's temporary calm face, he tried to decipher any remarkable features he can distinguish that didn't belong to Toph. Sure she had her pale skin and with the little hair poor Lin had he knew she had her mother's hair. Also her irritating attitude but she was an infant; that was only momentary. But other things like the color of her eyes and her nose and the shape of her head was unknown to him. And the longer he stared at Lin the more he had the feeling that he didn't really wanted to know. Because, maybe if he did, he wouldn't care for the child as much as he does now and just knowing it was part of Toph was enough. Any curiosity had vanished from his head, like it never really existed.

When Toph came back, wet hair, new clothes, baby Lin had already fallen asleep and had finished her bottle. A few minutes passed as she sat there. "Well, aren't you going to give her back?"

Sokka looked down at Lin who managed to snuggle at his chest, comfy. "I think she loves me more."

"Please don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not. You're daughter is."

"This old game again?" Toph asked.

"Don't blame me. You started it." (A/n: this moment is related to a fan fic I wrote about them for those who read it)

"Fine. I'll take the blame but it's your fault if you keep playing it." Toph raised an eye brow.

"Whatever." Sokka said as he started to stand up. "But can you please tell be where little miss independent sleeps?"

"Next room on the left."

When Sokka got there he had to punch away the confusion. He came back to Toph. "There's just a bed."

Toph nodded, incomprehensively. "Yeah."

"Don't you have a crib?"

"I do." Toph admitted. "But I guessed she wouldn't want to sleep lonely."

Sokka had to fight away the pain in his chest as he gulped, trying to center himself. So instead he said. "What if she falls?"

Toph shook her head. "She won't if I Earthbend a fence."

Sokka shrugged. "Okay but if she falls on her head and ends up being mentally retarded I'm putting all responsibility in your hands."

Toph shrugged too. "Fine with me."

Sokka marched away as he repeated. "Fine with me."

When Sokka laid Lin in the bed he almost had a heart attacked as the ground lifted to form a type of railing around the bed. He came back trying to steady his breath and trying to avoid the fact that Toph was right. But she did anyways. "What did I tell you?"

Sokka looked down at Toph. He wasn't feeling the mood on teasing each other; he was more concerned of what was happening here. She was his friend, more than that, family and seeing her struggled with a child alone wasn't something he liked to see. She was still fighting, still pulling through even though it seemed she lost the biggest battle of all. And he certainly didn't want to bring this up now, not when she didn't have a baby in her arms that could stop her from hurting him. So instead he went up to the counter and poured cactus juice. "Want some refreshments?"

"Thought you never ask."

He brought a cup, which he found laying around, with the calming juice. "Here" He handed it to her. "And the bottle is next to you. If you want to refill feel free to do it yourself." He laid the bottle on a small table next to the sofa.

"Aren't you going to drink some?"

"No, no," Sokka started. "I rather tidy things here." And he started to pick up the dishes that he found arrange around him. Though he kept the conversation going. "Lin is very beautiful. I wonder what took me so long in visiting her again."

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "She missed you. Even if I can't see her I know she's stunning and when she grows up she'll knock everybody out. I'm sure of it."

"Just like her mom," Sokka added as he brought the dishes in the sink and started scrubbing. From the corner of his eyes he saw Toph blush as she tried to hide it by drinking some more.

"You don't have to do this Sokka." Toph said and Sokka could feel her embarrassment. She never did like to feel disabled. (A/N: related to the past chapter the disabled thing. BLAH XD)

"But I do."

"Oh, God." Toph complained. "What is this?"

Sokka ignored this as he picked up another dish. "Toph, had you _really_ ever wonder how Lin would grow up. You know my father was all ways with his troops fighting I don't know what and it made me always curious about him. But then I would feed my curiosity when at times he came. Lin doesn't have that. Tell me Toph, what are you going to do when she keeps asking about her father? It never goes away. It never did to me."

Considering Toph protest about the juice she poured another cup and drank from it. Taking time. "You know Sokka, you have no right to claims such things about me under my own roof. And Lin here."

"I'm not," Sokka began as he started to finish the dish pile. "All I'm saying-"

"You're saying things you don't know!" Toph barked back.

Sokka turned, whipping his wet hands on his pants. Toph's head was swaying as she poured another cup and gulped it whole. This was not good, Sokka realized. She was drunk. Too much, too soon. Sokka made a sprint for the bottle as she started to pour again. He snatched the bottle but was too late because she drank the cup. And why did he have to pick the biggest cup?

Sokka sat down on the sofa as he pulled the empty cup from her hand and located on the floor. Toph's head was swaying up and down and it wasn't good. A drunken mother wasn't good. Sokka held Toph face upright as he with another hand pulled her wet hair out of her face. She couldn't keep focus even if she was blind. "Are you okay Toph?"

"No," Toph whispered as her eyes filled with tears and for a split second she seemed more centered than usual but then she started to sway again. "No, I'm not. I know I'm a horrible person. I make so many mistakes, I make people angry and I get on your nerves. But I never thought I'd be a horrible mother too. I don't want to make Lin my mistake, because she's not, she is the best part of me, because she _is_ part of me. But when you say these things it makes me feel like I _did_ make a mistake." Her tears started to race down her cheek.

"I don't know where the future leads us. But, Spirits, I can't work three things at a time." Toph continued. "You asked me to envision my daughter in the future without a father and how can I envision her when I have no idea how she looks like? Sokka, I don't know how my baby, _my_ own child looks like. Then you want me to picture her without a father." Toph swallowed a sob.

Sokka pulled her to his chest as she started to cry but he was sure his racing heart and this useless calming juice wouldn't work. All he could do was make her hold on to him, make himself her anchor to reality. He started rubbing her head, and making small motions like he did to Lin. "All I was saying," Sokka said in her ear, "is that it would be an honor if I could be her fatherly figure."

Toph started to laugh and giggle. Oh, great. This wasn't any good either. "That's why I was so…."

Sokka couldn't hear. "What?" He pulled her away as her neck moved around in circles.

Toph put a face like she was about to pout then grabbed Sokka's face exaggeratedly and whispered. "That's why I was so in love with you." She leaned in, lips just inches away and then she buried her face in the arch of his neck and started laughing hysterically. "Then I remembered you were such a dork with your pathetic boomerang. What did you used to call it? Boomerangy?"

Sokka let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding, disappointed as he patted her back. "Good to know you're back, Toph."

"Who said I left?" Then she started to giggle.

For the rest of the nigh Sokka was stuck cleaning the house. It didn't bother him. Wasn't this why he came? Wasn't he supposed to be a parental figure to Lin? But it wasn't that great when Toph kept laughing and crying and saying so many unknown secretes to him that when the time came she would surely deny them. So he heard everything she said.

"I never understood what girls saw in you. I mean," she gestured her arms as they move up and down at him.

Sokka picked up another dirty dipper as he gagged. "Didn't you say you used to love me?"

"Exactly." She threw her arms up and started laughing. Then stood still as she realized something. "I do love you; I'm just not_ in_ love with you. Guess Lin is so much better."

When Sokka started to collect both Lin and Toph cloth which somehow ended up in all the house she said, "Even though when I asked everyone how you look like and they started laughing and saying 'you don't want to know', I always figured you were too beautiful to even know." Then she started laughing again as she shrugged. "But I guess I'll never know either."

"You're very striking too, Toph."

When Sokka was done he was beat but he guessed he had to stay since he made Toph drunk and it was probably a bad idea to steal Lin or worst to leave her with her mother. And since he was the fatherly figure he supposed he start right now. As soon as possible.

He picked up Toph who started to pounce like a wild cat but then quieted down and started to cuddle in his arms. He sighed, for what was left he'd better burn the whole bottle of calming juice and the cactus too. "This was always one of my dreams."

"What was?" He asked trying to see the bright side in all this. Toph's secrete.

"Being carried away by a magical ponylion. I thought you knew that Mister Freckle." She grabbed Sokka's ear and started pulling. "Yip, yip."

Sokka was relieved when he started laying Toph on her bed next to Lin. Then he careful hopped on, trying to find a comfortable spot but trying to give as much of the bed to the girls so they be comfortable. But when he turned he saw that Toph was laying on her back looking at nothing in particular then she twisted in his direction and it was as if she was looking right at him. She didn't seem to be under the influences of the cactus juice though Sokka could never be sure.

Toph reached a hand and landed it on his cheek, making Sokka lay his hands on top of it. "I always wished you were her real father."


End file.
